Flipping The Hourglass
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi Set years after Yami Atem left for the afterlife.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Flipping the Hourglass  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

**Cairo, Egypt: The Valley of the Kings**

Ishizu Ishtar, once one of the guardians of Pharaoh Atem's tomb, now apart of the Egyptian Government to protect the Valley of the Kings from modern day's tomb robbers; talked to one of the guards before the valley becomes open to the day's tourists. "All the tombs are safe Miss Ishtar," said the guard. "There been no signs of brake-ins last night."

"That's good." Ishizu said "They are still here for future generations to enjoy and learn from."

"Sister!" Ishizu dismiss the guard as her younger brother, Marik, ran towards her in quite distress.

"Marik, what's wrong?" she asked once Marik finally came up to her, caching his breath.

"A-Atem's tomb..." he started, his breath slowly coming back to him.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Odion and I just came back from checking it and..."

"And what?"

"It's been robbed."

Ishizu couldn't believe her ears. _How can the Pharaoh's tomb be robbed?_ she thought. _It's well hidden, and only me, Marik, and Odion know where it is._ "When did it happen?" she asked.

"Odion thinks it happened probably sometime between last sunset and this morning." Marik said "It's a disaster in there, sis. Everything has been taken, including Atem's body."

Ishizu was shocked. "Are you positive?" she asked.

"Positive," Marik said with a nod. "We checked. However, Odion did find something."

"Where is he anyway?"  
"He's coming." Marik replied "It's just taking him a bit longer, he doesn't want to harm him anymore then he is."

Ishizu was a bit confused. "Harm who?" she asked. Soon Odion appeared over the slope and came towards them. Ishizu was shocked when she saw what, or better yet, WHO he was carrying in his strong arms. "What in Ra...."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Flipping the Hourglass  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

(AN: This chapter PharaohAtemu'sAngel help me write this. Thanks PharaohAtemu'sAngel.)

**Cairo, Egypt: The Ishtar Residence**

After Odion and Marik explain the current problem to Ishizu they took their 'guest' to see a doctor first to fix him up, then went back to their new house that the Egyptian Government gave to Ishizu for them to live in. Ishizu watched sadly as Odion placed their 'guest' in the bed of the guest room. What Odion and Marik had told her about the 'guest' still ran through her mind. _We must find his real body, or the Pharaoh would be stuck here for eternity._ She thinks as she gaze on the unconscious and hurt Atem lying there _But first, Yugi and the others MUST know of this._ "Odion, Marik," she started "Look after Atem. I'm going to make a call."

"Yes sister." said Marik.

"Of course, Miss Ishizu." said Odion.

**Domino, Japan: Mouto Residence**

At the infamous Kame Game shop a young man sat twisting a pencil around his hair. One would mistaken this said teen as a twelve year old or younger as he was actually a college student, none other than Yugi Mutou. He was trying to work on his collage math problems but was stuck. "Dang it, I'm never going to finish this math." He said as he sighed in frustration only to become distracted by his phone ringing. He sighed. "Why dose the phone HAD to ring?" he asked himself. With great hesitation and annoyance the teen couldn't take it any longer as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Yugi, it's me Ishizu." Ishizu voice said worriedly over the phone.

The small teen's jaw dropped as he felt his voice fall. "What, Ishizu, its been so long what is the trouble?"

Ishizu's voice sighed heavily. "I hate to be the barrier of bad news but..." she started slowly. Yugi stood dazed as he awaited the rest. "Atem's tomb was robbed last night." Ishizu findly said. The college student felt his emotions run ablaze through his mind and body as he questioned . "Say what?"

"The tomb is a wreck." Ishizu said "Plus.... Atem's mummy is missing as well."

"What, but that's not possible, I thought you guys were guarding my darkness's tomb?" he asked in anger.

"I know Yugi," Ishizu said "Things chanced these years. I was put in charge by the Egyptian Government to guard all the tombs in the Valley of the Kings. Me, Marik, and Odion were the only ones who knew where Atem's tomb was. I was surprised when we found it."

Yugi sighed as he toyed with the phones cord. "Well and what are you going to do?"

"We're trying to figure out who did it but Odion did found one thing in his tomb."

"What's that?"

"Atem himself."

Yugi nearly dropped the phone out of his hand as the news was absorbed into his mind. "What you found Mou hitori no boku?"

"Well...Not his mummified body..."

The small teen raised a brow as he shifted the phone onto his shoulder. "What, your confusing me."

"Well back in ancient Egypt if the body or a tomb of the dead was destroyed the spirit of the dead can't return to the afterlife. So in other words... Who ever robed Atem's tomb, kicked Atem out of the afterlife. And he's here."

Yugi breathed inwardly. "Oh my Ra, is, is my other okay?"

"He was badly hurt when Odion found him." Ishizu said "We had took him to a doctor to fix him up. Right now he unconscious in one of our guest rooms."

The pharaoh's hikari felt his mind race with worry and anticipation. _My darkness, I miss you and hope you will be okay, I miss you so much, I wish I could see you._

"Yugi," Ishizu started "I fear he might not awake."

Yugi felt tears rush down his cheeks as he questioned the Egyptian woman. "Can I see him?"

"I was going to ask you to come to Egypt." Ishizu said "I have this thought that maybe if you're there he might wake."

"Why, why do you think I can do that?"

"Well considering the bond you two had and all you did for each other..." Ishizu said softly "It was just a thought."

Yugi felt tears cascade down his face. "Ishizu, I will come."

"Very well." said Ishizu "I'll be there at the airport when you arrived."

"Alright, thank you for contacting me Ishizu, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Good bye for now then, Yugi." said Ishizu.

"Goodbye Ishizu." with that Yugi hung up the phone as he stared at his homework. "Screw this I'm going to save my other." Yugi went online to by himself a pair of plane tickets when the door bell rang. Yugi cringed as the pounding on the door continued. He quickly averted his attention away from the computer as he dragged himself down stairs.

He opened the door to see his friends standing there. "Hey Yuge!" Joey said happily "Ready to go to the arcade?"

Yugi cursed inwardly as he thought to himself. _Damn it, I forgot about that._ "Uhm sorry Jou, but something just came up."

"Is something wrong Yugi?" asked Ryou. The addressed teen nodded as he allowed all them in.

"What is it, Yugi?" asked Duke.

Yugi breathed deeply as he spoke a single word, "Atem."

"What about Atem?" said Tea "If about him leaving to the afterlife that was years ago and I'm sure that he's happy now."

Yugi shook his head as he continued to finish. "No not that, he is back."

The group looked surprised. "Ya sure Yuge?"

Once again the teen nodded as he continued. "Yes Ishizu just called me and told me that his tomb was broken into, and that his body was stolen, thus causing him to fall back into our world."

"Oh dear," said Tèa "Who would do such a thing?"

"I'm gland it wasn't Bakura." said Ryo "If I'm still correct he is still in the afterlife as well."

Yugi gazed into Tèa's eyes as he shook his head no. "I have no clue who would do this but it gets worse, he is extremely weak and she is afraid that he won't wake up, so I am going out there."

"Oh we see Yuge." said Joey "We wish you luck then."

The small teen threw them a quick smile as it suddenly fell back into a frown. "Thank you Joey."

"What's wrong, Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"I'm just afraid that he won't make it and will die."

"I don't know Yuge." said Joey "An't Atem already dead?"

The small teen shook his head as he replied. "Joey, since his body has been taken he is alive again."

"Oh." Joey said with this surprised look on his face "My bad then."

"It's okay Joey, but I'm sorry to say this but I must leave as soon as possible for Egypt."

"We understand." said Tristan as he grabbed Joey by the shoulders and started to guild him out "We wish you luck."

"Thanks guys, your support will always be with me." he said as he watched his group of friends leave the house.

"Bye Yuge. You can let go of me now, Tristan." Yugi waved good bye to all of them. Once they where gone Yugi went back to his computer.

"Alright, time to finish buying plane tickets to Egypt."

**Cairo, Egypt: The Airport - a couple of days later**

After many grueling hours upon the airplane Yugi had finally managed to make it to Cairo. As he got off he saw a familiar woman waiting for him at the gate. "I'd been waiting for you, Yugi." said Ishizu.

Yugi smiled as he recognized the woman as Ishizu. The woman had now worn her hair in a long black braid as she wore the same outfit. "Its nice to see you again." he replied.

Ishizu nodded. "The same to you." she said. With that said, the duo headed out of the airport. "I'm glad you found the time to come." Ishizu said "Since I called you the Pharaoh is not doing so well."

The small teen's face fell as he heard the news of his darkness. "What, has it gotten worse?"

Ishizu nodded. "The injuries he had plays a part in it." she said softly "I am worried, and yet we still haven't found who robbed his tomb, or his mummified body yet."

Yugi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is worrying me to no end, but are there any suspects for his kidnapping?"

"Sometimes tomb robbers leave some clue as where they had taken the stuff they rob, but in these modern times modern day tomb robbers would sell what they find on the black market."

_This isn't good._ "Do you and the government keep tabs on the black market?"

"We try. Sometimes when we do and the items are sold to another country it will takes months or even years get the stolen items back. But I'm worried about Atem's mummy. Once the mummy is out of it's sarcophagus it's hard to identify who the mummy is."

"Dammit." he cursed under his breath. "Don't worry Ishizu, well save him and get his body back and until then lets get back to your place and discover this further."

Ishizu nodded. "I agree." she said.

"Alright, lets go."

**Cairo, Egypt: The Ishtar Residence**

"Here we are, Yugi." Ishizu said as they pulled up. The addressed teen merely nodded as he followed Ishizu.

As they entered they were greeted by Marik. "Hello again, Yugi." the young Ishtar said with a nod.

Yugi nodded in response. "Hello Marik, its nice to see you again."

Marik nodded."Where's Odion, Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"He left just a couple of minutes ago." Marik said "He notice we were almost running out of food so he went to the market." Ishizu nodded as Yugi began to feel impatient.

"Marik," Ishizu started "Will you show Yugi to the guest room. I figure Yugi is quite impatient to see Atem."

Yugi blushed as Ishizu said that, yet he turned towards the blonde and followed him to the guest room. "The Pharaoh's in there." said Marik "Ishizu warned you that he's not doing so hot."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "Yes she has warned me."

Marik nodded as he turned to leave. "I'll leave you two alone." he said.

"Thank you Marik." With that said, Yugi gulped as he gripped the door knob, and opened the door preparing himself for the sight of his comatose darkness. The ancient pharaoh was a mess, bandages and busies all over the tan skin. Amethyst eyes of the pharaoh's hikari widened, his body falling into a state of immobility as he felt tears rising to fall. "Atem?"

"Sad site, isn't." Ishizu said behind him from the doorway.

Yugi jumped slightly from the sudden appearance of the woman's voice. "Yes, it is, I didn't think he would look this battered."

"I was surprised too when Odion brought him up from the tomb."

Yugi sighed as he asked the question that continued to nag his distraught mind. "Do you think its possible for me to save him or even awaken him?"

"I believe so." Ishizu said "Even though I don't have my necklace, I have a feeling that maybe you will turn things around for him."

Yugi smiled upon his positive outlook upon the situation. "Thank you Ishizu, I hope your right, what do you think I should do?"

"What ever your heart tell you, Yugi." was all the woman said as she turn from the doorway "I think I hear Odion coming back. I'm going down stairs and help bring in the groceries, if you need anything."

The teen nodded as he drew his attention towards the battered form of his darkness. _Whatever my heart tells me to do, hmm?_ Yugi gulped as he strode across the carpet as he sat down upon the bed, staring into his others closed eyes. Yugi ran a hand through his hair as he felt a question arise in his head. _Wait I wonder if our link still works. It will take a lot of consideration but I got to try._ After a few minutes Yugi placed all of his concentration upon the one task, contacting his pharaoh through the once often used mind link. /Yami?/

At first nothing, then a long lost extremely weak voice responded through the link. ( A-Aibou....? )

The small teen jumped as he recognized the voice as he tried again. /Yami-chan?/

The voice responded weakly again. ( N-Na'am... (1) )

/Yami-chan please wake up I'm right here with you I promise./

( W-Where am I....? ) the voice said again, yet the ancient pharaoh didn't awaken.

/Yami, you're back in Modern day Egypt, and I, Yugi, am here with you./ There was nothing from the link again, it was silent. Yugi felt warm tears fall down his cherubic face as he gently took the others hand into his own. "Yami." Suddenly the pharaoh's eyes slowly open, just a bit. Yet Yugi didn't notice as he nuzzled the pharaoh's hand against his pale face. "Yami."

"D-Don't cry tenchi...."

The small teen literally jumped out of his skin as he gazed upon the now awake form of his darkness. "Yami, you're really awake?"

A small painful smile formed on the pharaoh's face. "D-Dose it look like it...?"

"Oh my god, Yami its been years since the last time we met." the hikari says as tears continue to fall down his face.

"I-It been that long....?" The pharaoh tried to sit up but a wave of enormous pain force him back down again. "I-I'd feel like I'd been attacked directly by Kaiba's Blue Eyes...."

Yugi sighed as he brushed the stray goldenrod bangs out of the pharaohs face. "Yes it has my darkness, and still using analogies of his blues I see." The said pharaoh laughed but wince in pain afterwards. "Yami, be careful your injured very badly." the smaller of two whine.

"I-I'd notice...."

"Yami, I know you did but trust me I don't want you to move too much as I don't want you to get hurt more than you already are."

"V-Very well aibou... H-How did I end up in the modern times anyway...?"

The small teen smiled as he replied. "Uhm, well your tomb was sort of uhm broken into and your body was stolen."

"T-Then I must have a word with Ishizu about that...."

"Alright I will retrieve her for you."

"I-Ishizu's here...?"

Yugi smacked himself in the head. "Gomen, Yami, yes Ishizu is here, in fact we are in her house."

"W-Why didn't you tell me that before...?"

Yugi stood up as he headed towards the door muttering quietly to his darkness. "Because, I was over excited that I had gotten you to wake up."

The said pharaoh smiled weakly in pain again. "I-If you didn't then I would still be in darkness..." Yugi smiled and nodded as he exited from the room to retrieve Ishizu

- - -

He found her in the kitchen with Marik and Odion. She and Odion was working on some lunch. It was Marik who saw him, cause he was the only one sitting at the table. Noticing the sad yet dazed look upon his face, the blonde questioned Yugi. "Yugi what happened?"

Ishizu stopped what she was doing and turn when she heard Marik. "Yugi," she started "Is anything wrong?"

The small teen nodded as he shifted his foot around. "Yami is awake."

The Isthars looked surprised, even Odion who had stopped helping to turn and looked surprised as well. "No way," said Marik "The Pharaoh's to hurt to even be awake."

The small teen smiled as he shook his head, "Well he is and he wants to talk to Ishizu."

"Very well." Ishizu said as she looked over at Marik, "Marik, will you take over?"

"Of course sister." With that said, the Egyptian woman follows Yugi into the guest room.

- - -

Once they entered, the ancient pharaoh was looking at them weakly from the bed. "I-It's good to see you again, Ishizu..."

The Egyptian woman nodded as he greeted him. "I'm surprised to see you awake my pharaoh."

Atem smiled weakly in pain again. "Y-You have to thank Yugi for that...."

Yugi smiled as he sat down next to his counter part, gently brushing away his bangs. "Now, Yugi told me you wish to speck to me, my pharaoh?"

"Y-Yes.... Y-Yugi said something about my tomb being robbed...?"

The blue eyed woman nodded as she began to explain the situation. "Yes my pharaoh." she said "Who ever robbed your tomb destroyed it and took your mummy along."

"I-I see..."

"Sister..." Marik started as he pocked his head in the doorway, he stopped when he saw the pharaoh "Oh, hello again Pharaoh."

The crimson eyed once ruler tried to smile. "Hello again Marik."

Marik nodded and looked towards Ishizu. "Sister," he started again "Odion said lunch is almost ready."

Ishizu smiled as she bid farewell to the pharaoh. "Are you hungry as well my pharaoh?"

"A-A little...."

Yugi stood from his current position as he whispered to his darkness. "I'll bring you something to eat and I'll help feed it to you."

Atem weakly smiled again. "I-I'll like that, Aibou...."

Yugi smiled as he kissed the top of his others forehead. "Be right back Yami."

"I-I'm not going anywhere...." The small hikari smiled weakly as he followed Ishizu out of the room.

- - -

Back down at the kitchen, Odion was just putting the lunches out on places when they arrived. "Time to eat."

Yugi's eyes widen. "Wow! Hamburgers!"

Odion smiled. "Miss Ishizu said they were your favorite." Marik smirked as he watched the small teen dive into them.

"I'm surprised the Pharaoh don't have the same manners as you." Marik said. Yugi smirked as he just grabbed like ten burgers.

"Odion," said Ishizu "The Pharaoh's a bit hungry. Why don't we see of there anything that be easy on him?" The said man nodded as he began to rummage through the kitchen. Ishizu just smiled as Marik manage to take a burger before the pharaoh's little light got to them all.

Yugi sighed as he began to eat one of the many burgers he gathered. "Something wrong, Yugi?" Marik asked.

The small teen shook his head as he put his burger down. "Nothing, just wondering why someone stole Atem's body."

"Well in these times places pay big money for a well in tack mummy." Marik said "And tomb robbers love to make as much money as they can."

Yugi nodded in understanding as he remembered his current task. "Oh Ra, I bet Yami is hungry right now."

At that moment Odion appeared from behind the refrigerator door. Ishizu smiled as she gazed into the others emerald eyes. "Did you find something for the pharaoh?"

"Yes," Odion said "I believe it's will do well." Odion revealed some strawberry flavored apple sauce. "I just hope the Pharaoh would approve." Odion said.

Yugi smiled as he remembered his others favoring of Strawberry. "Trust me it should be fine." Yugi says. Odion nodded as he gave the apple sauce to Yugi. The small teen shouted a quick thanks as he headed towards the pharaoh's room

"I hope Yugi is right about this." said Marik as he took another bite from his burger.

Ishizu smiled as she stared into her brothers eyes. "The pharaoh's light knows what he likes."

- - -

Yugi entered his other's room only to notice that the pharaoh had fallen asleep. The pharaoh was breathing softly considering how hurt he was. Carefully, the small teen sits on the bed and begins to brush his others bangs away. "A-Aibou...." said pharaoh said softly in his sleep as a small smile formed on his face.

The addressed teen nodded as he kissed his yami on the cheek. "Yes I'm back I brought you some food." The said pharaoh opened his crimson eyes softly and looked upon Yugi. "I brought you something with strawberry." the hikari said in a sing song voice.

Atem smiled softly. "T-Thank you, Aibou..."

Yugi smiled as he took a spoon out. "No problem mou hitori no boku." The pharaoh smiled weakly. Yugi opened the apple sauce as he put the spoon in it. "Okay Yami-chan open up! " The said pharaoh obliged as he opened his mouth. Yugi smiled sweetly. "Okay Yami-chan, here it comes." The pharaoh opened his mouth as the sweet nectar that was strawberry apple sauce enter his mouth. His senses went wild at the familiar taste of the decadent strawberry hit his tongue. Yugi laughed with he sighed in content. "You really like it don't you Yami-chan?" Atem nodded with a small smile.

- - -

While back with Marik and his brother and sister, they were talking, trying to figure out how can they find Atem's mummy. "Odion, what do you think we should do?" Marik asked.

"I don't know Master Marik." Odion said "With out a sarcophagus it will be hard to tell what new mummies is the Pharaoh's."

"But the Pharaoh can't stay here too long, can't he?" Marik asked.

Ishizu shook her head as she replied. "That is uncertain my brother, the world of the afterlife is knocked out of balance at the moment, for all we know he could be stuck here for all eternity."

"Oh," said Marik sadly.

Odion sighed as he placed an arm around Marik. "Master Marik, don't worry we will get this straightened out."

"I'd hope so."

(1) - Egyptian for yes.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Flipping the Hourglass  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

(AN: This chapter PharaohAtemu'sAngel and Meli's help me write this. Thanks to the both of you. )

**Cairo, Egypt: The Ishtar Residence**

Soon after Atem make quick work on the strawberry apple sauce he sighed in content. "T-That's was good, aibou... G-Give my regards to the chef..." he findly said with a weak smile. The little hikari giggled as he wiped off the remains of the tasty treat, almost in awe as he cuddled up next to Atem, careful of his injuries of course. The injured pharaoh rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. Both laid contently next to each other, almost falling asleep slightly as Yugi gently wrapped his small arms around the pharaoh. "P-Promise you will always be here, Aibou...?"

Yugi blinked through half lidded amethyst jewels as he yawned cutely. "I will always be with you Atem, I promise."

Atem sighed contently again as sleep started to take over him as well. "T-That's good to know, Aibou..." Yugi smiled as he lost his battle to sleep as he closed his eyes curling as earthly close as possible to Atem in the search of warmth. Atem smiled as he yawned weakly. "S-Sleep well, my little one..." he said as he too lost his battle to sleep and soon fell a sleep as well.

Unknown to both Pharaoh or Hikari, the bedroom door open slightly ajar, revealing cerulean eyes as Ishizu entered the room. She smiled as she started to leave the room. "Sleep well my pharaoh, Yugi." she whispered softly and quietly closes the door behind her.

- - -

She continued to smile as she walked into the living room of her house. "Why so happy, sister?" Marik asked from the couch with Odion.

The Egyptian woman sighed as she sat down on the chair opposite of them. "Oh nothing just that the pharaoh and his light are sleeping peacefully."

"That's good to know." Odion said "They both need it."

The woman nodded as she then turned to Marik. "And now if we could just find Atem's mummy." she whispered.

"But sister I was wondering if we do, won't the Pharaoh had to return to the afterlife, and what of Yugi how would he feel if the Pharaoh has to leave him again."

The woman closed her eyes as her slender fingers trailed through her mane of ebony hair. "I understand what you are saying, but its not fair for Atem to stay here when he has fought long and hard for peace in the afterlife and its not fair to Yugi but something has to happen for either of them as one or the other cannot be happy alone." Odion and Marik both nodded. They all sat silently for a moment.

- - -

Meanwhile back in the guest room Atem and Yugi still slept. Yugi was sweating slightly as his heart began to pound, the sounds of whimpering displayed a bad dream. The boy was cuddling with Atem, the said pharaoh woke up a bit to the sound. "A-Aibou...?"

Yugi whimpered continuously as he muttered under his breath. "Atem please don't leave me."

The pharaoh woke up fully as he glance over at Yugi and gently shook Yugi to the best of his abilities since he was injured so badly. "A-Aibou wake up, it's only a dream..." His attempts were futile as the teen began to clench the sheets in his hands, thrashing violently as he cried. Atem then gently caress Yugi's cheek with his hand. "S-Shhh... E-Easy Aibou, I'm right here..." With this small gesture of affection, Yugi ceased from his bad dream as he nuzzled his cheek into the Pharaoh's hand. "S-Shhhh... I-It's okay now... I-It was just a bad dream, you're safe now, Aibou..." Said partner's eyes open slightly as tears fell down his face. Atem pulled him into a gentle hug. "I-It's okay Aibou..."

Yugi sniffed as he held onto his yami as if he was a second life line. "Y, you left me in that dream."

Atem ran his fingers weakly through Yugi's hair. "I-It's okay Aibou... I-I'd would never thought of leaving you again..."

The hikari snuggled up closer to Atemu as he whispered. "Promise?"

"I-I promise..."

"Thank you." he replied, sweating from the dream.

Atem smiled weakly. "Y-You're welcome Aibou..."

**Meanwhile in a country far away...**

An unmark black van pulled up to a huge mansion, a young man dress in fancy cloths stood on the front porch looking impatient as the van made a stop and a group of men exited the vehicle. "Well?" the man asked.

"We just came from the airport boss and it came."

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring it in." The men nodded as they went to the back of the van and open it up. They reached in and started to take out a long wooden shipping box with the words FRAGILE on the sides in big bold stamped red letters. Just as they did, one lost his hold and the box fell. Once it hit the ground the box broke open half way as what looks to be a mummy fell half way out, a horrible cracking sound could be heard as the right arm of the mummy snap off as some of the gold jewelry that was on the mummy fell to the ground "Careful you fools!" the man shouted "I pay a whole heap of money for the mummy!"

"We're sorry boss." one said as they gently laid the rest of the box down and gathering up the broken arm and the gold that fell and putting it back in the box. Once they finished, they lifted the box up again and continued to bring the box into the building.

**Cairo, Egypt: The Ishtar Residence**

Atem winced in great pain as this massive pain suddenly ran up his right am. Yugi looked up at him with this worried and concerned look. "Yami-chan what's wrong?" he asked. Atem just sneer painfully. Yugi got even more worried as he sat up in the bed and gently started to run his fingers through the pharaoh's hair. Atem still wince in great pain. "Yami..." Yugi started.

It took awhile until Atem finely spoke. "M-My...a-arm..." Atem sneer painfully again as he once again tired to move his right arm. Yugi frowned now very worried for him.

At that moment Ishizu came inside the room. "What's going on in here?" she asked, she had heard was going on from down the hall.

"His right arm hurts." Yugi said.

Ishizu came over to bed. "My I see my Pharaoh?" she asked. Atem just nodded weakly, still in great pain. Yugi moved slightly so he was out of the way. Ishizu gently inspected Atem's right arm. Yugi watched her worriedly. "Hmmm that's odd." Ishizu said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It appears that the Pharaoh's arm is broken, but it's odd. It wasn't broken hours ago."

Yugi gulped. "Maybe something happened to his mummy." Yugi said.

Ishizu nodded. "I fear that same as well." she said "Who ever took you mummy, my Pharaoh, might had some how damage it and you are feeling the pain." Atem nodded weakly in understanding.

"Ishizu, is there anyway to find them?" Yugi said very worried.

"Hmmm I might need to call up my boss. He might lend a hand in finding Atem's mommy and the ones who stole it." she said. Yugi nodded solemnly. Atem growled in pain again. "For now, let me at least do something about the pain." Yugi nodded. "Here my Pharaoh, take this it will ease the pain." she said as she carefully gave the pharaoh a pain pill. Yugi helped the pharaoh swallow it. Ishizu smiled. "I'll leave you two be. I need to make a phone call." she said as she left the room.

- - -

"So, Sister, is everything alright?"

Ishizu shock her head. "The Pharaoh's right arm is broken." she said.

"What? How?"

"The people who stole his mummy have damaged it somehow."

"Oh...we should try and find them soon then." Ishizu nodded and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?"

"The boss at the museum. He might be able to help us find him."

"You sure?" Odion asked.

"He's the best I can think of right now."

"Didn't he already help getting back lost artifacts from other countries?" Marik asked. Ishizu nodded and then motioned for quiet. The two nodded and sat quietly.

- - -

Meanwhile, Atem was a little more relaxed as the pain medication took effect. "Aibou..."

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked holding his hand and looking into his eyes.

"I-I'm worried..."

"About what?"

"E-Every thing..."

"Well, don't worry okay? Just remember that I'm with you." Atem nodded weakly. Yugi smiled. Atem sighed weakly. Yugi laid down and gently put his arms around his pharaoh. "Everything will work out...somehow. I'm just glad to have you back."

"M-Me too..."

- - -

"...Oh my Ra! When did this happen Ishizu?"

"Just a few days ago. Can you help us?" Marik and Odion just listen quietly.

"Well...I cannot guarantee success, but I will look through all of my data bases and try."

"Thank you."

With that, she hung up. "Well? What's up Sis? Is he gonna help?" She nodded.

"So now what?" Odion asked.

"He's going to let me know what he finds out. I'm so worried for the pharaoh. I hope he can help us," she said as she sat down with a sigh.

Odion looked at the clock. "Hmmm it seems it almost dinner time." he said "Maybe I should go to the kitchen and get it started."

"I'll go help, wait up."

Ishizu just sighed. _Pharaoh, hang on. I'm determined to get your mummy back._

- - -

Meanwhile, back in Atem and Yugi's room, the medication started to make Atem drowsy. "Getting sleepy, Yami?" Yugi asked gently. Atem nodded weakly. Yugi smiled and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Go ahead and sleep then. I won't leave."

"P-Promise..."

"Yeah. I promise." Atem smiled weakly as sleep soon took over him. Yugi smiled and watched him for awhile. He gently ran his fingers though his other's spiky hair, his mind still ran from day's events. He looked at him solemnly and sighed. "I wanted you back, but not like this. I hope we find whoever did this to you." Soon there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Yugi said just loud enough for whoever it was to hear. The door open and it was reviled that the visitor was Marik. "Has Ishizu been able to find the robbers yet?"

The young Egyptian shock his head. "Not yet." he said and decided to change the subject a bit "Odion want to know what you would like for dinner."

"It doesn't matter."

Marik nodded. "Soooo how's the Pharaoh?" he asked.

"Sleeping."

"That's good." Marik then notice the look in Yugi's face. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I'm just worried for him."

"Yeah...Sis is doing the best she can. Try not to worry alright?" Yugi just nodded and Marik smiled a bit. "I'll come back later. If you need anything let me know okay?"

"Okay Marik, thanks." Yugi said. Marik smiled and left the room. Yugi heard a low weak moan as Atem tried to move to his side in his sleep. He gently helped the pharaoh move, careful not to harm him any further.

- - -

Meanwhile, the robbers were carefully moving the mummy into their boss's house. "Be careful with that or else! It's worth more than you!"

"Y-Yes sir." They was still remembering what had happen outside.

They carefully set the case down in the center of a special room. The boss carefully looked at the broken arm. "Damn fools! I'll have to get her to come and fix it." He made a phone call and in a few hours, a lady rung the doorbell to the mansion. "I'm glad you could make it."

"From what I hear, it's a very expensive specimen. I'm excited to see it."

"Yes..." the boss said, still a bit piss at his henchmen.

She was led to where Atem's mummy was. "No way! This is none other than the famous Pharaoh of Legend. How did you acquire him?"

The man just smiled. "I have my ways." he said.

"I see, well, I'll get to work then." She carefully looked over the broken off arm. "Well, this isn't so bad. I can fix that easy."

"Good." The boss left her to her work. She carefully inspected the rest of the mummy and took great care in cleaning it. She set the broken arm back in place and mixed up a special paste. She took a very tiny brush and tediously glued it back together. She finished in a few hours. "Well?" the boss said coming in.

"It's good as new. As long as you don't handle it anymore," she said with a stern glare.

The boss nodded. "I won't, can't say the same for my men though." he said "They are the ones the busted it in the first place."

"Well then, you'll just have to keep them away from it. My pay sir?" He have her a large amount of bills. "Thank you sir," she said as she left.

The boss watched her leave then turn to his prize. "You are mine now forever." he whisper to the mummy. He carefully put a glass case around it and just stared at it.

- - -

Back at the Ishtar's...Atem moaned and winced in pain, but then it stopped as suddenly as it came. Yugi looked a bit surprised by this. "The pain medicine can't work that fast." he said to himself. He just smiled at his pharaoh. It wasn't long until Marik showed up again. Atem moaned again and weakly tried to move his arm. Yugi gently took a hold of his arm and tried to calm him. It was then that he felt something strange. The bones in his arm were back in place. His arm was completely healed. "What the...?"

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"Y-Yami's arm..." Yugi started "It's not broken anymore."

"But how can that be?" Yugi just shook his head.

"I don't know..."

"Maybe the people with the mummy fixed it?"

Yugi nodded. "Probably."

"I came to get you for dinner, hungry?"

"Yeah but...I promised the pharaoh I wouldn't leave him."

"How about I just asked Odion to bring dinner up to you then?"

"Thanks, that would be fine." Marik smiled as he left. Yugi soon turn his attention to his pharaoh.

Weak eyes opened. "Yugi...?"

Yugi smiled. "I'm here." he said.

"My arm...feels different..."

Yugi nodded. "I know." he said.

"How...?"

Yugi shrugged. "Don't really know." he said "Me and Marik thought that who ever broke your mummy's arm, fixed it." Atem nodded weakly. He looked in deep thought and then sadness crossed his face. "What is it, Yami?"

"I was...thinking...if I do get my mummy back...I might have to...leave you again...I may return to the afterlife..."

"Yami, we will worry about that when the time comes." Atem could only sigh as he looked at Yugi with sad eyes. Yugi ran his fingers through his other's hair once more. "Just focus on the here and now. Right now, you're still here and I'm here beside you."

"B-But..."

"Don't say anything...just go back to sleep okay?" Yugi said with a smile. Sad weak crimson eyes just stare into his. Yugi decided to give him a gentle kiss.

"Y-Yugi..." Yugi looked at him innocently. Atem just blinked, but then a weak smile crossed his face.

Yugi genki smiled and rested his head back down. "Go on back to sleep okay?" he whispered softly. Atem nodded slowly and fell asleep quickly. Yugi carefully sat up and watched his pharaoh sleep. His stomach let loose a growl. "You'll just have to wait," he said. Luckily Odion came in shortly after.

"He seems to be doing well. I believe it's because of your presence."

"Probably."

"I brought you dinner as requested."

"Thanks," Yugi said carefully getting off the bed and taking the tray from Odion.

"I shall leave you be."

"Okay," Yugi said as Odion left. Yugi sighed as he looked at the dinner Odion brought up for him. Yugi then glance back at the sleeping pharaoh. He smiled a small smile and turned back to his dinner. He was just starting dessert when a weak moan reached his ears. Yugi looked over towards Atem. He woke slowly and tried to sit up.

"What smells good, Yugi?" he asked groggily.

"Well it was my dinner..." Yugi started with a laugh. There was a tiny, weak growl. Yugi smiled, "Hungry?" Atem blushed weakly as he did a weak nod. Yugi laughed and got up. "I'll be right back then," he said with a smile taking his dinner tray and leaving the room.

- - -

Odion was doing the dishes when Yugi entered the room. "Hello Yugi, I hope everything was to your liking," he said as he noticed him standing there.

"Yes, thank you." Yugi said with a smile.

"How's the Pharaoh?"

"He's a little hungry. Have anymore strawberry applesauce?"

"Let me check." Sure enough there were two more containers left. Odion smiled. "We're just in luck. There are only two left." he said as the took one out and hands it to Yugi. Yugi smiled and hurried back to the room. Odion just smiled as he watch Yugi leave then went back to the dishes.

- - -

"I was...beginning...to...worry..."

Yugi smiled. "I'm sorry if I took a bit long." he said. Atem just smiled a weak smile. Yugi smiled as he came over to the bed. Atem smiled weakly. "It some more strawberry applesauce." Yugi said as he sat on the bed next to Atem. He smiled a little bigger. "You like that, don't you Yami?" He gave a small, weak nod. He opened the applesauce and put some on a spoon. "Okay, here it comes." Atem slowly opens his mouth. Yugi smiled as he fed his pharaoh. There was the sound of a phone ringing. Yugi looked up from his work of feeding his other for just a bit when the phone stopped ringing.

Atem looked curiously at Yugi. "...Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Suddenly Ishizu ran into the room, looking quite happy. "What is it Ishizu?" asked Yugi.

"My boss found a lead on the pharaoh's mummy."

"Really?" Yugi said a bit happy, yet a bit sad a the same time.

"Uh huh, my boss has some connections in high places."

"I see..." Yugi said.

"Do you...know...where they...are?"

"Yes Pharaoh. By following the records, we know where he is."

"So..." Yugi started "Where?"

"He's going to email me directions. From there we have to meet up with one of my boss's friends. The same that found our thieves."

Atem smiled as big as he could. "I can finally...rest in peace...again." Yugi was surprised to hear those words. He ran from the room crying.

Atem watched weakly. "A-Aibou..."

"I'll go get him," Ishizu said leaving the room.

- - -

She soon found him. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"He...doesn't care! He's so happy about...about going back..."

"Nonsense Yugi. He just meant that he won't be in so much pain anymore."

"It...it'll be the Ceremonial Battle all over again!"

"Yugi...he doesn't want to leave you and you know that."

"Then why's he so happy about it?" he sobbed in reply.

"Don't you think the pain of leaving you AGAIN is ten times worse than the pain he's in now? He just wants to stop hurting Yugi." Yugi looked towards the floor. "At least let me take you to him."

"I... I don't know." Yugi said sadly.

"Please Yugi, he wants you." Silence followed. "He NEEDS you." Yugi didn't say anything. "Yugi, the pharaoh loves you." He fell to his knees and broke into sobs.

/Hi-Hikari...please.../ Ishizu placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. /Yugi...I'm sorry...please...don't be...upset with me.../ They heard a blood curling scream coming from inside the room.

"What in Ra...!" Ishizu rushed to the room to find Atem laying across the bed as if he had tried to sit up but fell back down. "My Pharaoh!"

Yugi rushed in after her. "Pharaoh no Baka! What the Hell were you trying to pull!"

"I-I..." Atem wince in pain as he tried to sit back up once more.

"Don't give me excuses! You'll kill yourself trying to get out of bed!" Crimson eyes looked weakly into Yugi's. Yugi stopped his anger and his crying and helped the Pharaoh lay back down. "Don't do that. You know you aren't strong enough."

"I-I'm...sorry...if I...worried you..." Yugi could only smile.

"My Pharaoh you should be more careful." said Ishizu "You are still heeling."

"Don't ever do that again, understand?"

"Y-Yugi..." Yugi smiled solemnly as he climbed back up in bed and laid down next to his pharaoh.

"Why don't you two get some rest? It's been a long day for all of us." Ishizu said.

"Ai-aibou...I...I didn't mean..."

Yugi shook his head and quieted Atem. "Don't say anything. I know."

"B-But..."

Yugi put his finger to his mouth. "You don't have to explain. I know. All that matters is that you're here and I love you." Yugi got comfortable and closed his eyes. Weak crimson eyes stares at him.

"Yugi's a little worn out I suppose. I'll let you two get some sleep," Ishizu said leaving. Yugi's slow breathing could be heard as he held his pharaoh. Atemu weakly look over at his sleeping light. He made a cute little moan as he curled up closer and more warmly in his sleep. Atemu smiled a small smile and weakly put his arms around his tenshi as he tried to fight sleep. But soon he lost it and sleep soon took over him.


End file.
